Forbidden Love
by Drusilla013
Summary: Hermione gets sucked into another world-Draco's a peasant-and Harry and Ron are her knights!!
1. The Wish

Please excuse ANY spelling or puncuation, because I'm not exactly GREAT with these things. During the fic I may stop and put (A/N-blah blah blah) It means I'm making an authors note about something. (Like my 2 cents.)  
  
Chapter 1~~The Wish  
  
(A/N-Takes place in the 2nd movie after Malfoy calls Hermione a fithy mudblood)  
  
This was wonderful...Ron was gagging up slugs, Harry was trying to help him by holding the bucket up, and Hagrid was babbling about how Hermione could master any spell. She didn't need their praise though. Perhaps Malfoy was right, maybe she was a filthy mudblood. No! She wasn't! Malfoy was wrong...but if Malfoy was so wrong..why was she hurting so much inside? It felt as though he had put a hole through her heart. Hermione felt a tear trickle down her face. She quickly wiped it away as to not alarm the others.  
  
"Oh no!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Wh...*belch*...wh..."Ron tried to say.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"I've got a class to go to...I'll be late!!!!!"Hermione ran out of Hagrid's hut, and ran up to the Hogwarts School entrance. She hoped she had fooled them well. She needed to be alone for a while. She went up to the girls bathroom (Moaning Myrtles) and went into a stall. Hermione opened up her diary and stared at the blank pages. It was something she bought in the muggle world, though she never expected to write in it.  
  
She thought about Ron burping up slugs. Poor Ron. He didn't know the first thing about muggle worlds. One day she'd teach him it all. When they were married and maybe had a couple kids, she'd teach him how to use the telephone.  
  
"Wha...?" Hermione said out loud.  
  
"What am I thinking...Ron and myself...? Never!"  
  
Hermione wrote down the words 'Forbidden Love' She started to cry a little remembering what Draco had called her. She was always told...be careful what you wish for. She didn't care though. Without thinking she yelled out:  
  
"I wish I was anywhere but here...and that things would be different!!!"  
  
Then without warning the world was black. Hermione thought again. The saying wasn't that short...it was actually...'Be careful what you wish for...it might just come true.'  
  
(A/N-Sorry the first chapter was a bit short...*blushes*) 


	2. New World

Chapter 2~~New World  
  
Hermione got up and looked around. It still looked like England...except...different. The people sure were dressed funny. People looked at her and bowed, some looking scared.  
  
"Prinnnnnncessssssssss!!!!"Someone bellowed. Hermione looked up. She saw Ron and Harry running towards her...both in...scarlet silky robes.  
  
"Um..yes...Ron?" Hermione asked trying not to laugh.  
  
"Princess....please....do not adress me like common folk...it is Sir Ronald Readhead!"  
  
"What about you Harry?" Hermione said giggling, while Harry looked appalled.  
  
"Er...Sir Harriet Harding the III!"  
  
"What's my name?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Princess Hermione." Ron said simply.  
  
"PRINCESS!? GOOD GOD!" Hermione yelled.  
  
"Yes, yes....come on Princess....King Hogwarthead wants you." Ron replied as Sir Redhead and Sir Harding started walking up the pathway to the castle, as peasants watched curiously. Hermione was just as curious as they were, so she walked up the path behind Ron and Harry. She looked at the peasants and smiled...most of which looked surprised. She looked back and saw something she didn't expect to see.  
  
Hermione saw Draco moving through the crowd awful fast. Before she could enter the gates of the castle with Ron and Harry, Draco got through the crowd and ran up to her. The peasants gasped.  
  
"Miss...I mean...er...Princess Hermione...may I get an autograph?" Draco asked in a nervous voice. Hermione looked at him; shocked. He was wearing brown pants that were too short, no shoes, his hear was an untidy mess, (A/N-Worse than Harrys.) he wore a white ruffled shirt with an orange stain on it, and he had some dirt on his cheek. Hermione thought this the best opportunity to get him back.  
  
"I think not you stupid filthy peasant...away with you!" Hermione yelled, as all the peasants jumped back including Draco, a look of sadness on his face. Hermione turned on her heel facing the castle gates, and went inside. She had a look of triumph on her face. 


End file.
